


Il sapore del vento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Selvaggio [1]
Category: Pocahontas (Disney 1995)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un risvolto diverso rispetto al canon per Thomas.Scritta sentendo: We are out for prompt.Prompt: Pocahontas, Thomas/Kokoum (accetti anche le crack, quindi ci provo XD): Thomas non immaginava che gli indiani fossero così sexy.
Relationships: Kocoum/Thomas (Disney: Pocahontas)
Series: Selvaggio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658128
Kudos: 7





	Il sapore del vento

Il sapore del vento

< Credevo che gli indiani fossero pericolosi, degli animali feroci. Non immaginavo che fossero così sexy > pensò Thomas. Osservò i muscoli scolpiti di Kokoum, sui pettorali aveva dipinte delle impronte di orso.

“No oro, qui. Noi grandi guerrieri combattere per terra, acqua e cibo” spiegò l’indiano, alzando le braccia.

Thomas si sfilò il fucile e lo posò a terra, ai piedi di un’antica quercia.

“Tu sei un gran combattente?” domandò, arrossendo.

Kocoum rispose: “Io migliore”. Si batté un pugno sul petto, con fare orgoglioso.

< Ho sempre desiderato incontrare un uomo così. Tutto d’un pezzo, con un’espressione decisa. Assomiglia a Mr. Smith, ma è così… libero. Non sembra avere noiose costrizioni sociali >.

“Vieni. Io mostrare mio mondo” disse l’indiano, porgendogli la mano.

Thomas la prese nella propria, sorridendo.

“… Ed io ti seguirò ovunque” rispose.


End file.
